danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelo Gabrini/Sword Oratoria Volume 8
Sword Oratoria Volume 8 will be released on April 15, 2017. All spoilers should be posted here. Feel free to discuss the volume in the comments below DanMachi has now reached over 7,000,000 copies and the Sword Oratoria anime will begin April 14th! Note: Don't read anything below the summary if you don't like spoilers Summary "Didn't I tell you? Weaklings are a burden" Following their retreat from Knossos and his scorn toward the dead, Bete begins to isolate himself from the Familia, however... "There you are! Bete Loga!" Due to the sudden and fierce courting from the Amazoness girl Lena, they gradually begin to live together! His interactions with her makes him recall his memories about "the fang" and causes him to face his own past. On the other hand, the Familia of the God of Death quietly begins their operations. The assassin's dagger that stole his companions draws near to Bete once again- Illustrations Sword Oratoria Volume 8 2.png Sword Oratoria Volume 8 3.png Sword Oratoria Volume 8 4.png Sword Oratoria Volume 8 5.png Sword Oratoria Volume 8 12.png Sword Oratoria Volume 8 42.png Spoilers *Bete is a former member of the Vidar Familia and joined the Loki Familia 6 years prior *After his deal at the Hibachitei, he ends up getting involved with Lena, who wants his baby, and he repeatedly rejects her advances. He ends up living at an Ishtar Familia hideout *Bete is the son of a leader of a clan of Werewolves. His sister was named Luna and he was childhood friends with Rene/Lohne who he eventually got in a relationship with *However, his whole clan was killed by a monster when he was 12. He lost consciousness during the battle and wakes up to find the upper half of Rene's body. He later goes to Orario and joins the Vidar Familia, later becoming its captain *He asks Lena about a key to Knossos and she agrees to tell him about it if he goes on a date with her. Meanwhile, Riveria visits Amid to asks her about Valletta's sword, and Amid tells her that it would be impossible for anyone else to heal it except her *Bete and Lena end up going to the dungeon, where she repeatedly tries to court him, so he tells her that weaklings aren't good enough, prompting her to think that she'll be able to have his child if she gets stronger, causing Bete to compare her to Tione and be afraid of her *On their way back, Lena asks for a Myosotis Flower while passing by a flower shop, but Aisha spots them and she gets in an argument with her. Ais, who was asked by Loki to check up on them, spots him, and he runs off *Bete has another flashback and he recalls how he used to be in a relationship with the vice captain and felt happy being with his former Familia. When he became Level 3 when he was 16, he goes back to his homeland to fight the monster that killed his family/friends and kills it after fighting for a whole day. Bete's alias is either Gray Wolf/Ash Wolf (灰狼), can't tell which *The next day, Lena takes Bete to the Ishtar Familia home to search for the key she thought she saw. While there, they're attacked by the Thanatos Familia, who've apparently been assaulting former Ishtar Familia Amazonesses and killing/wounding them. He ends up getting stalled by Valletta and later finds Lena in the same situation as Riine, and she soon dies. He later gets in an argument with Aisha, and he recalls that while he was gone, the Vidar Familia had gone to the dungeon to get stronger but the vice captain and several others had died, while others had gained fatal wounds for an adventurer. The rest of the Familia ended up leaving Orario while he stayed behind *On his way to get revenge, Loki gives him supplies, and he recalls how he had joined the Loki Familia after he had gotten into a fight with Finn and Gareth at a pub. Finn had incited him and Gareth dealt with him, and Loki scouted him after seeing his skills *Bete begins assaulting the Thanatos Familia members one by one, and ends up fighting Valletta. He activates Hati and ends up incinerating her after he refused to accept her pleas to spare her. The members of the Loki Familia arrive at his location, and its later revealed that Lena never died in the first place as she had survived with a potion Amid had made *The next day, Aisha, Lena, and the other Amazonesses were busy cleaning up the remains of their plan, which involved adding graves to disguise their deaths, and Lena noticed that there was a Myosotis Flower on her grave, realizing that Bete had put it there. Aisha mentioned Bete to be a bother, while Lena expressed her love for him *End of volume stats for volume 8 are for Finn Deimne and can be viewed on his page. Skill names are currently unofficial until the proper names are revealed SS 1 Loki asks Ais to check on Bete, and the young version inside of her treats it as a top secret mission. However, Lefiya tells her that he was on a date with a girl, but Ais doesn't believe it and says she'll apologize while doing a handstand if it's true. The Ais inside ends up doing so 2 Riine's point of view of the prologue chapter 3 Bete is forced to feed Lena during their date for information on the key to Knossos and Bell witnesses this by coincidence. Seeing this, Bete threatens him to keep quiet Category:Blog posts Category:Volume Blogs